


Advice

by Anonymous



Series: Eye of the beholder [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme fill </p><p>The prompt was for an E/R story in which Grantaire is ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Courfeyrac," Enjolras said catching his arm after a meeting. "Can we talk?"

He had a distressed look on his face that alarmed Courfeyrac. 

"Certainly," he said. Enjolras led him to a room in the back of the cafe and closed the door. 

Enjolras fidgeted for a few minutes before Courfeyrac asked, "What did you want to speak about?" 

"You've had a lot of experience, right?" Enjolras blurted. 

"Experience?" Courfeyrac asked. He knew what Enjolras was talking about, but the question had caught him off guard. 

"With. . ." Enjolras made a hand gesture to imply sex. 

"Yes I've had my share of encounters," Courfeyrac said. "Why do you. . ."

Enjolras blushed. 

"Ah, so you've finally fallen victim to one of Cupid's arrows?" Coufeyrac said.

"Yes, and now I need your advice," Enjolras said. 

"Well, I am glad to help," Courfeyrac said. "I will assist you in wooing your lady."

Enjolras's blush deepened. "That's not what need help with."

"Then what do you need?" Courfeyrac asked. 

"It's more about the physical aspect," Enjolras said. 

"Physical aspect? Oh I see," Courfeyrac said. He thought back to that talk he had had with Marius a few weeks ago, and decided it would best just to reuse it. "When a man and woman. . ."

"Grantaire," Enjolras said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Courfeyrac asked. 

"I'm in love with Grantaire," Enjolras said. His blush spread to the tips of his ears. 

Courfeyrac swallowed that was a image that he didn't need. He knew that Grantaire had lusted after Enjolras for sometime, but he'd never imagined Enjolras returning those feelings. He thought of Grantaire's face. I suppose love is blind, he thought, and decided to go ahead with slightly amended talk. 

"When a man and a. . . well Grantaire want to have intimate relations. . ." Courfeyrac said. 

"We've already. . ." Enjolras said. 

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's how he treats me," Enjolras said. 

Anger washed over Courfeyrac. His first thought was that Grantaire had hurt his friend. The second was that Grantaire had taken what he wanted, and spurned Enjolras's affections. Either way he felt obliged to defend Enjolras's honor. Still he needed a few more details. So he asked, "How does he treat you?"

"It's awful," Enjolras said. "The first few times it felt great, and I thought everything was great. Then I started noticing things. We've only been together at night. He insists on putting out all of the lights. No lamps, no candles, no fire. It's always completely dark. 

"And it gets worse. When we're. . . together. . . he's always behind me, or he turns his back to me. He won't let me look at him."

Courfeyrac bit back the first response that came to mind. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"He won't let me," Enjolras said. "What have I done wrong?"

Courfeyrac took a deep breath. Enjolras was looking at him expecting an answer. The memory of a girl calling Grantaire's face impossible echoed loudly in his mind. She wasn't the only one to say it. 

"Enjolras," he said gently, "You are not Grantaire's first . . . encounter." He was going to say lover, but the word seemed inappropriate. He new for a fact that Grantaire had bedded some of the women who had laughed him off as too ugly. 

"I'm aware of that," Enjolras said. 

"Grantaire's not a very attractive man," Courfeyrac said. 

"I don't see what that has to do with it," Enjolras said. 

"No you wouldn't," Courfeyrac said. "Some people are not so kind."

"I don't understand," Enjolras said. 

"They were probably cruel to him about his looks," Courfeyrac said. A light was beginning to dawn in Enjolas's eyes. "Keeping his face hidden was probably the only way they'd agree to touch him."

"What should I do?"

"Be patient," Courfeyrac said. "He's been rejected for his looks for a long time, so don't expect him to change overnight. Make sure he knows you love him. That's all you can do."

"Thank you," Enjolras said. "That helps. You have no idea how much that helps." Enjolras hugged him before he made a quick exit, presumably to go find Grantaire. 

Courfeyrac was left alone in the store room. He hadn't been completely honest with Enjolras. 

It had been a long time ago. He and Grantaire had been drinking together, while Gramtaire flirted with a girl. 

"I'm sorry, but your face is impossible," she had said. 

Before Grantaire could respond with his usual joke, Courfeyrac had chimed in and said, "So just don't look at his face."

Oh God, what had he done? Courfeyrac opened a wine bottle and took a long drink.


End file.
